Twitch
by OmG-iTs-MeAgAn
Summary: On the anniversary of Patrick's wife's birthday, he makes a plan that upsets Grace. In the end, his "foolproof plan" causes something tragic. Different POV. Mostly Grace POV. Please R&R! This is my first Grace FanFic! :P Rated T for some language. Meagan
1. Not So Happy Birthday

Meagan :)

Twitch

Chapter 1

**Note: I Own Nothing…Crap! Usually, I'm big on Patrick/Grace friendship, but I decided to see what would happen if I made Grace angry…my first Grace FanFic…R&R! Grace POV.**

Chapter 1

Not-So-Happy Birthday

It was that day again…

His wife's birthday.

None of us at CBI knew Hayley Jane personally, but ironically, we all knew her birthday. It was the same with little Brenna, too. And Hayley and Patrick's anniversary date. And the day they got engaged. Oh, and, of course, the day they died.

Before Patrick starting working with us, I'd watched his shows, and to be honest, I was amazed. For a fake, he seemed so realistic. Honestly, I think he really is psychic, but going down memory lane is too painful. On the show, Hayley had been on once or twice. They were so happy together…so perfect. Of course, I didn't really know her or him. I was just guessing…

She had these magical, bright blue eyes and long, wavy brown hair. She was like a model. Everything was…perfect. They really were a perfect match.

But, the one thing that I admired most about Hayley Jane was how she could love the biggest ass in the world: Patrick Jane.

I've thought it over in my head so many times, and I think, "Maybe, just maybe, Patrick Jane was…normal back then." Before Red John. Before the murders. Before he lost the two most important people in his life: Hayley and Brenna.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I've only been around for one year, so this is the first time I've ever been here for Hayley's birthday. Everyone told me it isn't quite as bad as the wedding anniversary (that one was terrible!) but it's close. I'd probably die if I were Patrick. Going through life, knowing he got his family killed. It's so…sad…

Patrick came to work two hours early. He couldn't sleep at home. He stayed on "his" couch, eyes closed, every now and then whimpering or sighing in his sleep. It was probably the second saddest thing I'd ever seen…

Around noon, he woke up long enough to cry his eyes out in the bathroom. Once he came back and lay back down, Lisbon had enough.

"Patrick, wake up! Now." She pulled him up off the sofa by his arm. He looked at her, surprised she wasn't going to cut him some slack.

"We have a lead, and you are going to do your job." She glanced at me. "Go with Grace to Andy Marlow's house. See what he knows. Be careful: he's extremely violent."

My mouth fell open. _**What **_lead? We didn't have a lead. But I glanced at Lisbon and did what I was told. I left the room and headed for the parking lot, Patrick following reluctantly behind me.

When I reached my car, I held up the keys.

"You wanna drive?" I asked.

"Good idea. Maybe I'll ram myself into the back of an 18-wheeler." He went to grab the keys, but I pulled them away.

"Um…on second thought, I wanna drive." We got in the car and drove off.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I put the car in park across the street from the suspect's house.

"I've got a plan…" Patrick said. I admit, I was surprised he was actually helping.

"You go knock on the door and say you're a hooker and your car broke down. He'll most likely take you upstairs, if you know what I mean, and I'll snoop around downstairs."

I couldn't believe my ears. He'd crossed the line. I know longer felt even the sorry for him.

"_**Excuse**_ me?" I exploded at him. "Why am _**I**_ always the bait?"

"Grace." He said calmly. "My wife should have been celebrating her birthday today. But now, she can't. Please just do it."

I slammed my hand down on the 'seatbelt release' button and stood up as far as I could inside the car. You know what? I was gonna do it. So Patrick Jane would get what he wanted. It wasn't fair.

I unbuttoned my shirt so all I was wearing was my very silky see-through undershirt and bra.

"Grace, I never said that you had to-…" Patrick went to say something more, but I just glared at him.

"I'm a hooker, just like you wanted." There I stood, in my dressy pants and my undershirt.

"I hope you're happy." I hissed through my teeth. I got out of the car and went to cross the street. Suddenly, though, I heard the screech of someone's car accelerating. I stood perfectly still. Yeah, sure, I knew a silver SUV was headed right towards me going at least 95 miles per hour, but I couldn't move.

People say your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die,. I obviously didn't have time to see my whole life, (hello, car going 95 mph, I don't have much time!) but, there I was in 8th grade, kissing Johnny Marcus in the Janitorial Closest. And in High School, telling my mom I hated her. In college, joining the mile high club with David Vennecello. Becoming Grace Vennecello a year later. My new husband getting shot and dying right in front of me during a bank hold-up. Changing my name back to Grace Van Pelt. Moving. Meeting Wayne and Patrick and Lisbon and Cho. Kissing Wayne…well, Wayne kissing me when he was hypnotized, and hating every second of it. Feeling bad for Patrick, then discovering he was an ass. Watching an SUV come terribly closer to me.

I snapped out of my "daydream". Holy Crap. I closed my eyes and waited for the collision. I wondered if this was how David felt, watching that bullet come closer and closer and closer until it hit his chest. I didn't want to die.

"GRACE!"

I heard someone scream my name. Patrick. That son of a bitch. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be dying.

Then…it happened…

I imagined an intense, sharp pain raging through my body. But, instead, all I felt was heat. It started in my stomach (where the SUV first hit me) and moved across my body. Everything happened in slow motion. I slowly fell to the ground. I heard a deafening 'crack' as my head hit the pavement. That's when it all started for real.

Slow Motion stopped. The heat, which had been ironically comforting, suddenly became painfully hot. Was I on fire? No…there were no flames. I tried to scream, but no words came out. Why wouldn't the pain _**stop**_? Where was Patrick when I actually needed him? I was being pricked all over with something. Glass, maybe? I felt like I was burning. I couldn't move…

I heard an ambulance siren in the distance. I closed my eyes. I hoped help got here in time…

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**(TBC)**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG, what will happen to Grace?! :O R&R please…tell me what you think! Love, Meagan :)**


	2. Am I Dead?

Meagan :)

Twitch

Chapter 2

**Note: I Own Nothing…Crap**

Chapter 1

Am I Dead?

Am I dead?

Maybe, maybe not…it was hard to tell. My head hurt terribly. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. Only then did I realize that I couldn't see a thing. I tried to open up my eyes, but it was like they wouldn't listen to me. It seemed like they were glued shut. I tried to figure out where I was. Luckily, I could hear.

There were people standing next to me. I could hear them breathing. It made me uncomfortable. I went to ask who was there, but my mouth would not open.

Oh my God…

What happened? Where was David?

I felt a pang of sorrow. Oh, yeah. David was dead…

Fear rushed through my body. I'd gotten hit by an SUV. This wasn't happening to me…it couldn't be…

I'd heard of locked in syndrome before. It was that rare disease that paralyzes someone from the eyes down. Maybe I'd developed that, but from the ears down instead.

I had to keep calm. Maybe some other part of my body moved as well…

I started by trying to sit up. I tried so hard I swear I was sweating, but nothing happened. Next, I tried to move my arms. My right one was as still as a dead body's, and my left was the same. My legs were stiff and unmoving, and my feet were no better. I had no hope as I reached my hands. None of my fingers on my left hand moved.

I might as well be dead…

I tried my right hand fingers:

My pinkie: Nothing

My ring finger: Nothing

My middle finger: Nothing (That's what really made me upset: I couldn't even give Jane the middle finger for doing this to me.)

My pointer finger: …

Oh my God…

I tried again, and the result was the same: a twitch. My pointer finger could move.

"Did you see that?" I heard someone ask.

_Mom…_

My family was here? I heard Jonathon and Bella agree with my mom. I twitched my finger again. My mom let out a happy sob.

I tried moving my thumb, but once again, nothing happened. My happiness disappeared. I suddenly realized that I was getting all excited over my one finger. I'd be sitting at work, being able to see and talk and move if it wasn't for Jane and his self-centered ways.

I heard my dad call in a nurse.

"She moved her finger! We all saw her."

"Are you positive?" The woman asked. They all mumbled their reply.

"Grace," The nurse said to me, slowly and loudly. "If you can hear me, twitch your finger three times."

I tapped my finger three times. The nurse gasped in surprise.

"This is great news." The nurse said to my family. "She can hear and is starting to get movement back in her right hand. Honestly, we did not think she would ever wake up from that coma, but it appears that she has. It's been over 42 hours since she was hit."

_42 hours?! _

I had been in a coma? If I could move, I'd kill Patrick this very second. Why couldn't _**he**_ get hit by the SUV? Oh, yeah. Because I was always the bait.

"We heard she woke up! What happened?" I heard Lisbon walk through the door.

Lisbon was here? I hope I wasn't wearing one of those see-through, barely-covers-anything hospital gowns. I gasped. (Well, in my mind at least.) I'd lost my sense of touch…I couldn't feel anything…

I had no idea what the bed felt like, or if I was wearing anything. That does it. I hate Patrick Jane.

"She moved her finger." Bella said. I wanted to cry. Why did my little sister have to see me like this?

"And she got her hearing back." My mom said. "It's a little start, but…"

"You have to start somewhere." I heard Patrick say. My blood ran cold. _**He **_was in here…

I shook my finger back and forth violently.

"She's trying to say something." Lisbon noted.

No duh.

"Let's make a code." Lisbon suggested. "Grace, if you move your finger up and down, it means yes. Side to side means no. Do you understand?"

I moved my finger up and down.

_**Yes**_.

"Good." She let out a sigh. "You're a strong girl, Grace. I'll tell the hospital about your code. It'll be like sign language."

Yeah, except I can only say two things_**.**_

"Can I have a moment alone with her?" Patrick asked. Anger welled up inside of me.

Before anyone else could reply, I started shaking my finger.

_**No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.**_

Finally I stopped. The room was dead silent.

"Not now, Patrick." My mom said quietly. "Sorry."

"I know you're mad at me, Grace, and I'm sorry about that." Patrick's voice showed that he was hurt, and honestly, I didn't care.

"But if you could just let me apologize, then-…" I cut him off.

_**No.**_

Wow. For just one finger, I could explain a lot. That still didn't make me feel better, though.

"Patrick, why don't you just go with Rigsby and Cho to get some donuts?" Lisbon asked, hinting to him that I didn't want him here.

At least _she_ was catching on…

"I'm not leaving Grace." He said. My heart fell, but my anger rose up.

It was going to be a long day…

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**(TBC)**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you liked it! I'll update soon! R&R…This chapter's for Grace and Annie. Love, Meagan :)**


	3. Apology

Meagan :)

Twitch

Chapter 3

Note: I Own Nothing…Crap

Chapter 3

Apology

Being in the hospital was like a dream. Well, a nightmare. I no longer knew what day it was, or if it was morning or night. I wasn't sure when I even fell asleep or woke up. Actually, I wasn't even sure I _did_ sleep…

But I knew one thing: everyone was losing hope. It must have been two weeks at least, and Jonathon had gone back to college and Bella went back to home to her husband and son. My parents were still here, but even their visits had gotten less frequent. Lisbon stopped by three times a week, and Rigsby and Cho came whenever she did. I wondered how many crimes they had solved without me.

I doubted they solved many. After all, Patrick never left my room unless he had to use the bathroom or get something to eat or drink. It made me sick just to think about him.

One day, (or maybe it was night), Patrick spoke up.

"I'm so sorry Grace." He said softly. I shook my finger back and forth.

_**No.**_

I wanted to say 'No, you're not', but there's not much you can say with a finger.

I felt his hand on mine, and I couldn't push it off. His touch felt like acid on my skin.

"Would you stop that?" He asked, his voice halfway in between frustration and sadness. Oh, like _**he**_ had the right to be frustrated and sad!

"I'm sorry that I made you be the hooker. I'm sorry that you were the bait. I keep on replaying that day in my mind and really, I just want to…" Patrick cut off.

You just want what? I was curious to see what lie he'd try to make me believe.

"I just want to hear your voice again…" He finally said. If I could have rolled my eyes I would have.

He still had his hand on mine, and it was getting uncomfortable. If a doctor walked in here, he might think we're together or something…

"Your voice…it…it always reminded me of my wife's…" Patrick said, and I could tell he was about to cry.

Oh, suck it up! I never got someone rammed by an SUV because David died!

"I've already gotten my wife and my daughter killed…I can't lose you, too Grace." Patrick sobbed.

I wanted to slap him right across his face. He was such a fake. "Oh, Grace, I don't want to lose you, too!" Give me a break!

"You've always been like my little sister. I never told you that. I never told anyone that."

For some reason, I felt my cheeks burn. Was I blushing? No…maybe it was from anger. I had a funny feeling in my stomach, and my heart started beating faster.

I despised Patrick Jane with my whole heart and soul…why was my body acting like I loved him?

Then I heard it. The beeping on my heart monitor became loud and fast.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

I was…flat lining…

I slowly felt myself drifting out of consciousness. The beeping kept getting farther and farther away. I heard Patrick screaming my name from far away.

"Grace! I need a doctor in here! Stay with me Grace…"

No, thank you. I'd rather be dead than stay with _you_. I let myself slip away, leaving the world and Patrick Jane behind.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(TBC)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What will happen to Grace? :O 


	4. Patrick POV

Meagan :)

Twitch

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flashback

PATRICK P.O.V.

I stood there, not sure what to do. I was escorted out of the room. That was…Grace. She was…dead.

"Charging! Clear!" I heard someone scream from behind the curtains. I waited for Grace to snap back into reality.

"Charging! Clear!"

No…why wasn't she waking up?

"Charging! Clear!"

Please. Please. Please.

I waited, but all I could hear were parts of their muffled conversation.

"I'm calling it…9:18 a.m." I heard a doctor say.

"No…one more time…there's another minute until she loses brain cells."

I wasn't sure what was being said after that, but I heard the deliberators once again. The beeping on the heart monitor became normal. I let out my breath, realizing I'd been holding it the whole time.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Is she okay?" Lisbon rushed up next to me about a half hour later. I didn't answer.

"Jane!" Lisbon snapped at me. I looked at her.

"She's still twitching her finger, and…" I trailed off.

"And what?" Lisbon asked impatiently.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with handwriting that looked like a second-grader's.

"She's able to move her left hand…she tried to write with it even though she's right handed."

Lisbon smiled.

"That's amazing! I never thought cardiac arrest could be a good thing…"

"Mm Hmm." I mumbled.

She frowned. "What's wrong with you? This is great news! You've been waiting here with here for three weeks! You've been waiting forever for this day!"

"Did you read the paper?" I asked miserably.

"No…" Lisbon grabbed the paper from me and read it to herself.

_Patrick:_

_You're a bitch._

_Go die._

_When I wake up…_

_(If I wake up)_

_You'll finally get what you deserve._

_I don't know how Hayley could stand you!_

_If she hadn't died I'd feel bad for her!_

_By the way…_

_Did I mention I hate you??_

_-Grace_

Lisbon swallowed hard and looked at me. She didn't know what to say.

Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes.

"I think I'm gonna take a walk." I said quietly. Lisbon didn't stop me.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**(TBC)**_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took a while…school. :) I'll review sooner next time. ~Meagan


	5. Walking

Meagan Style

Twitch

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Walking

_**Patrick POV**_

"_**GRACE!" **_

_**She didn't move or make any sign that she had heard me. She was staring certain death right in the face, after all.**_

_**The SUV made contact with her body, and I watched as though in slow motion she flew backwards. There was a deafening "crack" as her head hit the pavement. The car sped away.**_

_**I ran towards her, my heart pounding.**_

"_**Grace!" No response.**_

_**She was staring up at me with empty eyes. She was shivering so much that I was afraid she would die of hypothermia. I barely remembered calling an ambulance…but a few minutes later, there they were. There was no room for me in the ambulance, so I simply stood in the middle of the road, not believing what had just happened.**_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~__

I stared off into the distance. I couldn't get the picture of Grace hitting the ground out of my mind. It was like a bad dream…except this was real.

I sighed and sat on a bench in the park. I needed to think.

I surely did not love Grace Van Pelt. I loved _annoying_ her, but that was quite different. Then why had I compared her to his wife?

I wasn't completely sure.

Maybe it was because they were both young and beautiful.

Maybe it was because Grace's eyes were the same color.

Or maybe it was because I had annoyed them both until they were almost crazy.

I bowed his head at the thought of this, because I knew it was true. Hayley hadn't deserved me. She should have been living it up in Hollywood or Malibu or Miami. Not with me.

I loved her with my whole heart, but the things I had put her through, for crying out loud, I GOT HER KILLED!

I took a deep breath and leaned back against the park bench, my eyes closed. I missed my family.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Grace POV**_

Okay, so maybe I took it a little hard on Patrick when I wrote that note. But, if it weren't for him, I would have been able to write that note with my eyes OPEN. So, the feeling of guilt slowly washed away, and I was left with complete and utter…

Loneliness.

I missed going to work and seeing everyone. I missed David. I even missed, may I admit it, I missed Patrick Jane annoying me. I missed his cocky smile and his pranks. I missed the case closed pizza. I missed closing the case.

I could hear nurses around me, but I was unaware of what they were doing. One named Carol was talking about her "secret" affair (Honey, it's not secret anymore) and another was listening, every once and awhile saying "Oh, no you didn't!" and stuff like that.

Suddenly, as their conversation was just getting interesting, I felt a slight prick in my leg. I jerked it back in response.

The room became silent. The only thing I could hear was the heart monitor. My heart sped up. Had I really just felt a needle? And had a really just moved my leg?

"Grace, did you feel that?" Carol the Nurse asked.

I wanted to scream "YES! I felt that! It's okay I'm not going to die!", but my mouth would not move. Some of my happiness seemed to disappear. I waved my finger up and down for 'yes'.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I heard the door to my room open, and I could tell it was Patrick immediately.

"So…I heard you moved your leg and some of your nerves are working." He said. An awkward silence followed.

_Go away_. I wished he could hear me…

"Your sister said that she was flying down to come visit in a few days. It'll be good to see her."

_Yes, I'm sure she's happy to see you, too._

Honestly, I was blind and I saw that Bella was crushing hard on Jane. Hello, Bella, you're married! Poor girl…it was killing her to see me like this and I knew it. She needed a "distraction". I just hoped that the time Patrick had driven Bella back to her hotel room had been just that and nothing more. I pretended I didn't notice when Patrick came into the room the next morning smelling like cool cucumber shampoo.

I made me angry that he could stay with me at the hospital for days straight, and then go sleep with my little sister. I wanted to punch him. And, the sad thing was that Patrick hated cheating women. I was wishing so hard that Patrick just happened to like cool cucumbers and that it was just a coincidence.

"I hope you get better Grace." I heard Patrick say.

_Yeah, so do I._


	6. Nightmares

Meagan Style :)

Nightmares

Chapter 6

I Own Nothing

Chapter 6

Nightmares

Patrick POV

I wasn't sure how long I sat in the chair in Grace's room, but eventually I fell into an uneasy sleep. And, sadly, it was an uneasy sleep with terrible dreams. Terrible dreams of Hayley and Grace, and, to my dismay, Bella.

"You really shouldn't be asleep, Patrick." A woman told me, her hand on her hip. I sighed.

"Why is it that every time I fall asleep, someone lectures me?" I knew I was dreaming. It was obvious. Hayley wasn't alive.

What I had just told my wife was almost always true: most nights my sleep involved long visits from my conscience disguised as Hayley, Lisbon, Brenna, or that random waitress at Ryan's Bar and Grill. Sometimes the nagging annoyed me, but I'd realized that I'd rather be safe in my dream that out in the real world.

Hayley raised an eyebrow and ignored my last comment. "Grace is laying there, all alone, and you just want to stare at me."

I smiled. "What's so wrong about that?"

Hayley sighed.

"Grace is fine, Honey." I pushed a piece of hair away from her face. "I'd much rather stay here with you."

"Am I fine Patrick? Am I _**really**_?" Hayley and I both looked over to see Grace staring daggers at me.

I sighed sadly. "No."

"I tried to tell him." Hayley shook her head at me. "You never listen to me, do you?"

My heart seemed to drop at those words. Every little thing I'd ever done to hurt her while she was alive weighed down my soul. Why couldn't I have just been a good husband?

"All you ever do is care about yourself. Look what you did to me!" Grace almost shouted. I clenched my jaw.

"You don't think I know that? You don't think I have to live with that?" I went to continue, but Hayley grabbed my arm.

"Patrick…" She warned. I melted under her stare.

"Sorry." I muttered. Grace shook her head at me.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a husband." She disappeared into thin air. Her words stung like sharp glass.

I felt Hayley's hand leave my arm. I looked over to my side, and she was gone. I looked at the ground, sadly. My life felt once again empty.

"I'm still here, you know." I heard a voice say to me. I looked up and saw Grace's sister, Bella, looking back at me.

"What do you want?" I asked, suddenly tired despite being asleep. She moved closer.

"I think you know." She whispered. Her breath tickled my ear. Her mouth turned into the shape of a smile.

"No." It was all I could manage to say.

"Oh, c'mon Patrick. It's just a dream." She said. She played with a strand of her hair. " You and me, we're both quite alike, you know."

"We're nothing alike, Bella." I told her firmly.

She went on.

"We both have problems. You, your wife and daughter are dead. Plus, you basically killed my big sister. Me, my husband is a moody alcoholic. Nearly drives me insane."

She took off her jacket.

"I thought I couldn't take it anymore. Then, I met you that one day in the hospital room."

She unbuttoned the first button of her blouse.

"You…understood me. Don't you see, Patrick? I need you. Actually…"

She removed her shirt. I averted my eyes, but she tiled my chin towards her.

"You need me."

I shrugged her away from me. "No I don't."

She laughed. "Oh, yes you do! I'll win you over eventually, Patrick. You'll see."

I looked at her, my heart pounding.

"Jane!" She screamed at me. I jumped in surprise.

"Wake up!" She said again.

* * *

My eyes flew open. Lisbon stood over me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine." I lied. "I just fell asleep, that's all."

Lisbon looked at me suspiciously, but I gave her my one million dollar 'I'm-really-okay-believe-me' smile, and she walked away from me. I let out my breath and slumped in my seat.

Grace's heart monitor was the only sound in the room. I longed to fall asleep and see Hayley's face once more, but I knew I'd end up seeing Bella's as well.

Bella.

I drove her home, and things got out of control. It was a one-time thing…or so we had thought.

It happened three more times. We both had crappy lives…was that an excuse? We both wanted to love someone. I wasn't sure what we were thinking. I didn't love Bella, and she didn't love me. But when we were together those nights in the hotel room, nothing bad was going through my mind. We both could pretend nothing was wrong.

We checked in as Mr. and Mrs. Jones. We both pretended we had perfect lives and that we loved each other and that nothing would ever go wrong. Maybe if we pretended it, it would come true.

But it hadn't. My life still had no Hayley or Brenna in it. What was the point?

I suddenly wanted Bella to show up. I wanted one night where everything was okay. I wanted to feel the way things had before Red John.

"Grace, are you awake?" I asked suddenly. After a few moments, she moved her finger up and down.

"Good." I said. I was silent for a while. Finally, I spoke up.

"Your sister…um…" I swallowed hard. "Maybe when she comes, we should talk to you. There have been some…things…" My voice trailed off.

I started again. "We both…"

Damn. How was I going to put this?

I couldn't do this.

"She's really worked up about you being like…this…and all. She wanted me to tell you she misses you."

I sounded like an idiot. I couldn't get myself to admit to what we did. I pictured Hayley next to me.

_**"Just tell her."**_

Once again, I was ignoring my own wife. I closed my eyes. Maybe my dream was right…I was a pathetic excuse for a husband.

TO BE CONTINUED!

_**(TBC)**_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry that took FOREVER! :( But I think this chapter's worth the wait. :) R&R!! ~Meagan.


	7. Confessions

Meagan Style :)

Confessions

Chapter 7

I Own Nothing

Chapter 7

Confessions

GRACE POV

I listened intently to Carol-the-Nurse talking about her "secret" affair. Woah…your husband almost found out? No way. Your lover's girlfriend said that she considered you her best friend? Ohmygosh, that's just so terrible. I made fun of everything Carol-the-Nurse said in my mind. Kendra, the nurse with a HUGE crush on Doctor Peter Jacobs, actually seemed to think this affair was the biggest news of the century. Give. Me. A. Break.

I was about to doze off when I heard Boy-Crazy-Kendra say something that made my stomach feel sick.

"That one man that comes in here, you know, the one with the blonde-ish hair? He's super cute. Do you think he's married?"

Oh gross. She liked Patrick. I decided to listen in on their conversation. Part of me suddenly felt happy. If Boy-Crazy-Kendra was talking about liking Patrick, then he wasn't in the room.

"He is sorta cute, but he's not my type." Carol-the-Nurse said. "Oh, and it's too bad. I'm pretty sure he's married to her."

Although my eyes weren't open, I knew Carol-the-Nurse was pointing at me.

"Really? Who told you that?" Boy-Crazy-Kendra asked, her voice dropping into a whisper. Oh, great. Gossiptime starts now…

"No one, but I saw him with his hand on hers one day. Plus, he wears a ring, and so does she." Carol-the-Nurse noted.

Damn. He wore his wedding ring and I wore mine.

"But…" Boy-Crazy-Kendra added, "I saw him walk out of here one day with that other girl. You know, the one with the red hair? She was laughing and he was smiling and his hand was on her butt and then I saw them…"

My insides twisted with red-hot anger. Bella and Patrick. His hand was on her butt? I tried to block out what Boy-Crazy-Kendra would say next, but it was no use.

"…make out in the parking lot. Total lip action, I'm telling you." Boy-Crazy-Kendra finished. Carol-the-Nurse giggled.

"Oh gross! You were watching?" I could tell both of the girls found this highly amusing.

"How could I not? I mean, hot guy making out with some girl in the parking lot? Juicy stuff!" She laughed.

"Ha! I would have paid to see that!" Carol-the-Nurse said. Really? Did she honestly have nothing better to do than fantasize about Patrick Jane?

Boy-Crazy-Kendra sighed. "I would have paid to be that red-haired girl."

"Her name's Bella."

A voice from my room said. It was a small voice, barely louder than a whisper. It sounded old and worn out. It took me a few moments to realize that I myself had said those words.

"Oh my gosh…" Carol-the-Nurse mumbled, shocked.

"Doctor Jacobs, please come to Room 147. Doctor Jacobs to Room 147." Kendra said into the intercom.

"Yes, ladies?" I heard a man say a few minutes later. Before either of my nurses could respond, I spoke once again.

"I can talk." My voice, still raspy, sounded stronger. Maybe things would get better after all…

* * *

I heard the door to my room open once again a few hours later. I knew it was Patrick.

"Grace! You can…you can _talk_!" He sounded as happy as a kid in a candy store.

"No thanks to you." I thought. I didn't feel like being angry with him at the moment. I didn't want him to spoil my good mood, so I kept my thoughts to myself.

"Where have you been all day?" I asked him instead. He cleared his throat.

"I was…picking your sister up from the airport." He mumbled.

Yeah right.

"Hey Gracie." I heard Bella say from across the room. I suddenly became aware that the whole room smelled like cool cucumber shampoo and lotion.

"Yeah, okay…" I said, disbelieving. "I'm not stupid." I told them.

"We know." Patrick replied. He actually sounded regretful.

"Bella…" I was about to go on, but she interrupted me.

"Jake beats me."

Had I just heard her right?

"Excuse me?" I asked her.

"Jake beats me." Bella repeated herself. A silence filled the room.

I was…shocked. Jake couldn't beat Bella…he just couldn't. He was a great husband…

Or was he?

"He's an alcoholic. It started after his mom died three years ago." Bella confessed. "He just gets so angry…" Bella paused. "When he's sober? Yeah he loves me. But that's like what…seven hours a day? Maybe eight on a good day? That leaves about 17 hours of lying and putting up with him. So yeah, when I'm in town I sleep with Patrick. He makes me happy for a few hours in my life. Can you really blame me?"

I slowly went over the information she was telling me. Finally, I came to a decision.

"No, I can't." I told her.

'He makes me happy for a few hours in my life.' Had my sister just told me that? How could Patrick Jane make anyone happy?

"But Patrick…" I spoke up again.

"Yes?" He asked me, anxiously.

" You're still a bitch, and I hate you." I told him. Bella let out her breath and Jane sucked his in, but neither said a word. For once, Patrick Jane had shut his mouth.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(TBC)

Author's Note: R&R! Hope you like it. :)


	8. Over

Meagan Style :)

Over

Chapter 8

I Own Nothing

Chapter 8

Over

PATRICK POV

I have to end it.

"It" as in everything. I had to end Bella.

Maybe it's because I hate cheaters. Or maybe even because Grace was most likely upset. Or, of course, it could always be the fact that I'm falling in love.

I loved Hayley, I love Hayley, I'll always love Hayley. Hayley keeps me awake at night, Hayley helps me finally fall asleep. Hayley makes me cry and scream and hate myself. Hayley makes me laugh like no one else ever has, had, or will ever be able to.

I truly believe I've gone insane.

Then again, I went mad a long time ago. Maybe I've been mad this whole time. Hmm…there's something to think about.

Bella was a…distraction. Nothing more, nothing less. But then things changed, and Bella became a friend. Bella became someone who listened. I cannot let Bella become my lover. It just won't happen. It just_ can't_ happen. Or maybe it can…

Which is why I'm scared in the first place. Not really scared, actually. Hesitant, more or less. Bella is dangerous. Dangerous in a comforting way. Now I'm not making any sense.

Not that I ever do, of course.

I, Patrick Jane, have never once in my life loved anyone since Hayley. Not once. What will Hayley do if she finds that I…

…fell in love with someone else…

Which is why I have to end it. I have to end it _now_.

* * *

"Bella." I said into the phone as she answered.

"Patrick? It's…" I heard her shift around in her bed to look at a clock. "12:15 in the morning. Are you okay?"

I swallowed hard, but didn't speak.

"Do you need me?" She asked. Her voice seemed so tempting.

"I…" My voice trailed off.

"I'll be right there. Give me a twenty minutes." She hung up on me, and I let the phone go limp in my hand.

That had not gone as planned.

* * *

I heard her knock quietly on my door. I opened it slowly, almost regretfully.

"I missed you." She said after a moment, and then her lips were on mine.

I broke away. "No." I said.

"No what?" She asked, confused. Her faced seemed so hurt. I couldn't stand her anymore. Everything about her was killing me. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand her. Her face seemed to shine in the room. Her eyes glittered. I hated how pretty she was.

Next thing I knew, we were on my bed.

I love Bella. I can't deny it anymore. That's why I have to stop this.

* * *

I sat in Grace's room the next day.

Alone.

Grace seemed to catch on, and she asked me a question. I was surprised she was even talking to me at all.

"Where's Bella?"

I looked over at Grace, so helpless and small. How could I tell her without breaking her? I'd already shattered her enough.

"I…I don't know. Not with me. We're not…" I looked for the right word, but nothing seemed to fit. "…together."

Grace was quiet. After what seemed like years, she spoke up.

"I was starting to think that you were imagining Bella as Hayley. She's not Patrick. And she never will be."

I looked at the ground and nodded, even though I knew Grace couldn't see me. That was my fault, of course…

"I know that." I replied.

"Good. Because I know how easy it is to pretend that…" Before Grace could finish her sentence, a nurse walked into the room.

"Oh…I'm sorry…am I interrupting?" I was about to say 'no, it's fine', but the nurse didn't give me a chance to finish. Okay then.

"Grace, your sister wanted me to let you know that David's brother is coming to visit tomorrow." The nurse repeated the message. By the way Grace's face went pale, I could tell that 'David's brother' wasn't exactly who Grace wanted to see at the moment. Whoever David was. Hmm…

"Uh…okay…" Grace stuttered.

The nurse glanced at me quickly and I'm pretty sure she winked. She pressed some buttons in the room and then left. After she had disappeared, I turned to Grace.

"So…what were you saying before?" I asked her.

In a fake oh-it's-nothing tone, Grace replied. "I forget. Never mind."

But the look on her face showed that she definably had not forgotten.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(TBC)

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long :). Love you guys.


	9. Charlie

Meagan Style :)

Charlie

Chapter 9

I Own Nothing

Chapter 9

Over

PATRICK POV

I woke up the next day to the sound of the hospital door _whoosh_-ing open. I blinked a few times and sat up taller. My focus came to stay on an unfamiliar man in the room, about Grace's age, maybe a little older. He was tall and seemed nervous. He was wearing a little bit too much_ Playboy_ cologne. He had dark hair that was cut stylishly and bright green eyes. He wore an expensive looking Rolex watch and a sterling silver ring on his pinky.

_Rich Guy…_ I thought to myself.

"Uh…hi. I'm Charlie. David's brother." He held out his hand. I stood up and shook it.

David's brother. That's name kept coming up in conversations. Hmm…

"I'm Patrick Jane. I'm Grace's friend." I said to him. He nodded. There was an awkward pause.

"Is she…?" He waved his hand over in Grace's direction. I looked over at Grace's closed eyes- they were always closed now, because of me- and I could see how he could wonder if she was dead. A million tubes stuck out of her arm.

Because of me.

"No, I'm not dead, Charlie." I heard Grace said.

"What did you get yourself into, Gracie?" Charlie asked. He shook his head sadly.

"Why don't you ask the man over there? He knows perfectly well what happened." Grace responded. Her voice showed more hurt than anger.

I felt a deep pang of guilt. I looked at the floor. I was beating myself up inside for this. I wish she could know how I really felt. I wish she could know that I hadn't been lying when I said I was sorry.

I really, truly, one hundred percent was sorry.

Grace and I had been so close to forgiveness yesterday. We could both feel it in that one moment alone in the room. But that one flirty nurse had to come in and ruin it all.

Charlie looked at me quickly, but then turned back to Grace.

"You didn't come home for Christmas…" He whispered. I knew I shouldn't have listened in but honestly?

I was Patrick Jane.

Grace made a little noise in the back of her throat.

"Oh, sorry, Charlie. I couldn't make it this year. I've been, oh, I don't know…in the hospital." She said sarcastically. I could tell she didn't want to talk about this.

"What about last year? And the year before that? And the one before that? Must I go on?" Charlie sounded suddenly so much older. "You're still family, Gracie."

Okay, what was it with him and that nickname?

"Charlie." Grace struggled to keep her voice even.

"All I'm saying is…" Charlie went to go on, but Grace stopped him.

"_**Charlie**_." She said his name between her teeth. He closed his mouth. Finally, he turned on his heel. Before he left he said one more thing, his voice growing angrier and angrier.

"Okay, Grace. I better get _**home**_ now. They probably all _**miss**_ me. Because we're a _**family**_ and all, you know? So good day, good luck, nice seeing you, BYE." He left the room, the door slamming behind him.

It was a few more minutes in silence before it began…

Grace started to cry.

It was silent at first, but eventually she began to sob. It became louder and louder until she was practically screaming.

] And we never said a word to one another.

I stood there, watching her. I never moved. I was almost…awestruck. When was the last time I had seen a grown woman cry? Years and years and years. Way back to when Hayley was alive.

I couldn't think about that. I saw blood and tears in my mind. I clenched my teeth together and walked quietly out of the room. I left Grace on her own to cry.

It was the first time in a while that I was glad to be going home.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(TBC)

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! :) Will Patrick find out who David is? Hmm… :)


	10. The Truth

Meagan :)

Twitch

Chapter 11

I Own Nothing

Chapter 11

The Truth

_**Patrick POV**_

I didn't walk back into the hospital for nearly another month. Surprisingly, I felt better than I had in a long time. It was over seven months since Andy Marlow had hit Grace by that car, and although I had accepted full responsibility for that, I was feeling more free than I had since it happened. With Bella gone and with my little vacation from the hospital, I was feeling much better. Even my dreams I got about Hayley were slowing fading away. Once I had both my feet on the ground once again, I decided it was time to see Grace once again.

But as I walked through the doors of Grace's room, I nearly died of shock.

She was out of bed…

She was bent over, tying her sneakers, in the middle of the room. Just. Like. That. My mouth fell open.

"Who's there?" She asked me, having heard me come in.

"It's Patrick." I replied. "You're…better!" I had to restrain myself from running up and hugging her.

She snorted. "Uh-huh. I'm all better." She said it sarcastically, and a drop of doubt spread through me. "I was wondering when you'd come back, Patrick. Honestly, I've been kinda lonely without you. Weird, huh?"

She stood up faced me. Well, she sort of faced me. Her body was turned toward me, but her eyes were looking at a spot above my head. I shuddered in the realization that she could not see me. A sad smile spread over her face.

"Hey, at least I don't have to type on that dumb computer anymore. Everything Boss made me do on that thing was a pain in the ass. If I can't see the keys, I can't type." She attempted to crack a joke, but a could tell she was just trying to stop me from feeling guilty. Was this the same Grace who couldn't stand talking to me a month ago?

"No, Grace. This isn't okay. I did this to you. And I'm so, so sorry. Really." I walked closer to her and laid my hand on her arm. She took a deep breath.

"You didn't do this to me. I should've seen that earlier. You never left my side…well, almost never…and I still treated you like crap." She shook her head sadly. "You don't treat your friends like that."

_**Friends**_.

__Suddenly, she grabbed my arms and pulled me into a hug. At first I was startled, but I slowly hugged her back. I could tell she was starting to tear up.

"I've missed you." She whispered. She let go of me and smiled.

"You came just in time. They discharged me today…I was about to leave the hospital just when you walked in." She whistled. "Ollie!" She called softly.

A dog ran out from the bathroom, his collar jingling. He stopped next to Grace and sat down. She bent over and attached a leash lying on the table next to her to the dog's collar.

"I even have a dog now. I always wanted one." She said quietly, scratching the dog's ear.

There she went again, being positive.

"You want a ride to the office?" I asked, not thinking before I asked her the question.

"I don't work there anymore." Grace replied, and I felt a twang of sadness stab me. No more Grace…

"Yeah, well…why don't you come anyway. Everyone will be happy to see you. C'mon, it'll be great." I said, not really believing the last sentence. By the look she gave me, I could tell she didn't either. She felt around on the table for a pair of sunglasses, though, and she slipped them on.

"Okay, I guess I'll come."

To Be Continued (Maybe?)

Author's Note: Hey guys…should I continue this? I've sort of lost interest, but if someone wants me to finish I will. :) Love, Meagan


	11. Car Ride

Meagan Style :)

Twitch

Chapter 11

I Own Nothing

Chapter 11

Car Ride

_**Grace POV**_

Patrick had to help me into the car. I could tell he was feeling horrible about everything, but in those days alone in the hospital, I had truly forgiven him. I thought back to everything that I had done to him while I was in the hospital, and I felt myself blushing from embarrassment…and anger at myself. I had every right to be angry, but I had gone way too far. I wanted kick myself for being such an ass.

I heard the car start. Patrick and I were silent for a few moments. Finally, I spoke up.

"Patrick?" I asked.

"Yeah?" His voice sounded so hopeful.

"I think we have a lot to talk about." I said. He made a noise in the back of his throat, almost like an attempted laugh.

We were silent again, until I broke it.

"Do I really remind you of your wife?" I asked him. I could tell that he was caught off guard.

"Well…not in the way that you would think. You remind me of my wife in the sense that…that…" He took a long pause. "I annoyed you both so much, and by the time I realized it, it was too late."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say, but it was his turn to ask a question anyway.

"Who's David?" He asked, hesitantly. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"He was my…husband." I replied sadly.

"Husband?" Patrick asked, trying to hide the fact that he was completely shocked.

"Yeah. He…uhm…he was shot during a bank robbery. I was there." I saw David flash in my mind.

"Oh." Patrick repeated my own response.

"I'm sorry I said that I thought your wife couldn't stand you." I blurted out suddenly. It felt as though a weight had been lifted from my chest. That one sentence had been bothering me for weeks.

"Well, you were just stating the obvious. We hardly ever fought about anything, but that was just the kind of person she was. She smiled all the time, and she was happy, but I'm not sure how she put up with me, seeing me being a liar for a living. She would never admit it, but I drove her crazy." Patrick lowered his voice. "I still do."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I didn't ask.

"You didn't have kids with David, did you?" Patrick asked, and I was rather surprised by the question.

"No…we never got the chance. Why?" I replied.

"I was just wondering." He said softly, and I was pretty sure he was remembering Brenna.

I still had quite a few questions to ask him, and much more to apologize for, but Patrick pulled the car into the CBI parking lot. He got out of the car and helped me out as well. I smiled.

"I still have to get used to doing things on my own. It's been a while." I let Ollie out of the car, and he licked my ankles.

We walked up to the CBI office in silence, but it was a comforting silence. I hadn't felt this good in a very long time. We reached the building's doors, and I paused.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked.

I smiled. "Nothing. Everything's fine." I had been wanted to say those words, and mean them, for over seven months.

"I'm sorry, Grace. For everything." Patrick said.

I held up my hand. "Trust me, you've already been forgiven." I could tell he was smiling as we entered CBI.

I knew the hallways so well that I barely needed Ollie to guide me. As we reached the door to the office, I breathed in relief.

"Okay." I nodded happily.

"Here we go." Patrick opened the door to the office. I wasn't exactly sure what happened next, but I was being hugged and talked to from all directions.

The whole moment was surreal.

And I loved it all.

Finally, the office calmed down, and I sat down on "Patrick's" sofa. Ollie wagged his tail happily, and lay down at my feet.

"Nice dog." Wayne commented.

"Yeah, he is. And he doesn't run me into any walls, thank goodness." I replied.

"So how are you doing? With everything?" Lisbon asked, and I knew she was wondering how well I was taking the blindness.

"So far, so good." I said and smiled. I meant every word.

"You know Grace…" Lisbon said. "If you would want to work around here for a little while longer..." She trailed off.

"I'm not very sure how well that would work out." I replied, feeling slightly disheartened.

"Well, you could type up reports. I'm sure you have all the keys memorized on the keyboard. You may not be able to read the screen, but we could get someone else to do that for you. But if you wanted it, that computer is all yours." Lisbon's voice sounded hopefully, and the whole room seemed to be holding its breath.

"Well…" I took a pause. "I guess that I could give it a try."

I smiled, and I could tell everyone else in the room was doing the same.

"See, aren't you glad I convinced you to come?" Patrick asked me. I smiled at him and nodded. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. I leaned over to Patrick and whispered in his ear.

"_Your wife would be proud._"

He whispered back to me so quietly, that it took me a few moments to figure out exactly what he said. But, finally, I pieced it together:

"_I know. She told me_."

There was no need for me to ask him what he meant. All that mattered was that both of us were happy, and that we were both finally at peace both our live, no matter how different they were.

_**THE END!**_

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought of the ending! :)**

**Love, Meagan**


End file.
